Season 01 Episode 21 Rose Rodriguez
(21) The Super Show Season 1 Episode 21: Rose Rodriguez Generic Intro: Sex & Violence Hi, I'm Brian Henson. Before there was The Super Show, there was Sex & Violence, which was the title of the original pilot of the series. But the big difference between the pilot and The Super Show was the host. My father tried to create a new character named Nigel. Eventually somebody said to my father, "Look, why don't you use Kermit? He was so great, why don't you put Kermit in as the host?" And that's really when the show really started to work. Of course the show had nothing to do with sex and violence, but my dad thought it was certainly a real catchy title. Here's our greatest Super Show episode what eventually became & I hope you'll see it. Opening Theme Fozzie's Joke: Hey, did you know that if Tuesday Weld married Frederick March's grandson, she'd be Tuesday March the Second! Gonzo's Gong Beautiful Day Monster pops up in front of the gong and gets struck by Gonzo Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes to our show. Kermit's proud to have with us as our guest star Ms. Rose Rodriguez. Kermit introduces the opening number with Tina Marie Espinoza singing "I Want A Monster To Be My Friend" I Want A Monster To Be My Friend Tina Marie Espinoza was feeling a little lonely, as she sings her song backed up by Harvey Monster, Clancy, Bruce Monster & Maurice Monster. She wanted to find a monster to be her play-mate Backstage Kermit loved that number. Kermit spots Statler surrounded by plants. Statler has plants growing all over backstage in the whole theater. Kermit was shocked Stage Curtain Hilda gets on stage introducing the next introduction of our show. Hilda introduces our guest star Rose Rodriguez on a Barnyard playing the song "Rubber Dolly" on the banjo Rose Rodriguez Playing Rubber Dolly Rose Rodriguez plays her song "Rubber Dolly" on the banjo. She plays the song on the barn as Jessica Kerrimian, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina dancing on the hay Balcony Waldorf: Wow! I'd love it Daffy Duck: Waldorf, That was a cool country-style dance Waldorf: Cool dude, They danced on the hay Backstage Rose Rodriguez liked that country style number she did. Rose Rodriguez spots Statler with plants in the theater. Just then, Fozzie Bear decides that he would like to do his monologue backstage with Rose Rodriguez. Fozzie Bear tells Statler about the plants growing backstage of the theater. Rose Rodriguez cuts part of the plant off. Then, Fozzie Bear cuts part of the plant too. Statler thought cutting off the part of the plant was very weird. Statler: (chuckles) They cut of parts of the plant, (he chuckles again) Chef Winnie The Pooh Chef Winnie The Pooh is going to make the Japenese Cake just like the Swedish Chef did. Chef Winnie The Pooh adds cream & adds the fruit to the chocolate cake, but as Chef Winnie The Pooh goes to cut it, the cake loudly objects....In Japenese!!!!!!!!!!!! The cake is instead dispatched by the baseball bat. Balcony Waldorf: Weird daffy. Pretty funny!!!!!! Daffy Duck: Funniest thing I've ever heard!!!!!!! Waldorf: That Japenese Cake was usually on The Muppet Show with Valerie Harper Daffy Duck: Just like the Swedish Chef smashes the Japenese Cake with the baseball bat (Daffy Duck laughs) Backstage George The Janitor & Tina with ignorance, waters Statler's plant for him. Statler immediately begins to grow his plant out of control. Statler claims it will eat everything in sight. Stage Curtain Kermit goes onstage to introduce Rose Rodriguez to report on the Rose Bushes Rose Rodriguez Report On The Rose Bushes Announcer: We take you now to Rose Rodriguez for the special report on the Rose Bushes Rose Rodriguez reports on the Rose Bushes in the garden. When Rose Rodriguez spots the Lavendar AM Gardener planting the rose bushes. Rose Rodriguez watches the rose grow. The rose grows out of the ground, The Lavendar AM Gardener cuts the rose out of the ground. The roses of the Rose Bushes were very weird. The Roses, Lavendar AM Gardener & Rose Rodriguez gets to sing part of "That's How We Got Here" The Red Rose: (To Rose Rodriguez) What a good report on the Rose Bushes (U.S. Spot) Tit Willow Adam convinces Sam The Eagle to play the bird - & the buffon - in his Gilbert & Sullivan number, claiming that it's cultural light opera Searchin' Floyd chases Mary Louise through the green forest aided by two AM sleuth backup singers, while Chris Finch is on the the search for Mary Louise Balcony Waldorf: Just think, that old fool Statker is getting a chance to meet Miss Rodriguez backstage! Just because he could do a flip! But, I can't do this (CONTORTS HIS FACE). Sometimes I tickle myself! In fact I'll tickle myself now - OH HO HO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Backstage The plant has grown into an overwhelming large tree stretching in all directions. Statler was wierd that the plant had grown the large tree. Piglet cuts the branches off the tree & the branches fell down all over the place. Kermit puts the branches in the can. Kermit, Jessica Kerrimian, Michael Kerrimian, Amy, Adam, Luci, Tina, Daffy Duck & Beth Wolf sing "Clean Up, Clean Up" as they work together, leaving the roses on the leaves Statler: I gotta say this, Cleaning up is always a job to do on this show Stage Curtain Sam Eagle gets on stage to introduce Wayne & Wanda's remake of "On A Clear Day (I Can See Forever)" Wayne & Wanda In the park, Wayne & Wanda sing a remake version of "On A Clear Day", when they explore the whole park, until it got overwhelmed by the thick fog Balcony Waldorf: He, He, He, I'd never seen the fog before Daffy Duck: Fog got very thicker & thicker by that number "On A Clear Day" just like the musical number from The Muppet Show with our guest star Valerie Harper from the original version Backstage After cleaning up the backstage, Kermit watches Piglet swinging on a vine, like Tarzan. Piglet swings on the vine forward & backward. Piglet swings & shouted ..... Piglet: WHEEE"!!!!!!!!!!!! Piglet falls off the vine & Luci catches Piglet by his hands Luci: Thank goodness, Piglet, you're saved Piglet: That was fun swinging on the vine Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck wants to give the report, but it was nothing written on the blank page Dressing Room Kermit walks into Rose Rodriguez's Dressing Room & he informs Rose Rodriguez that she will have to perform her closing number of her show tonight. Rose Rodriguez says "I'm going to do the number with the Clodhoppers". Rose Rodriguez calls it a perfect fit. It's been so long since she's danced, she'll be the perfect clod. Kermit: Get ready, Rose Rodriguez, I'll go introduce you Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Rose Rodriguez & The Clodhoppers Nobody Does Like It For Me Rose Rodriguez dances with the Clodhoppers, the group of five midsize fuzzy blue creatures that a bear striking resemblance to Grover from Sesame Street with red tennis shoes. Despite being called the Clodhoppers, it's Rose Rodriguez who ends up stepping on toes on going in the wrong direction prompting her to sing her song Stage Curtain Rose Rodriguez liked the show very much & she really enjoyed it. Statler makes his way onstage to offer Rose Rodriguez an invitation to the steak dinner & the smaller berry bush that was an offspring of a larger creature, Rose Rodriguez politely declines the steak dinner & claiming that she's a vegetarian but accepts the plant as the possible meal Closing Theme Waldorf (hanging over the hedge of the balcony): I was practicing my flip. HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Super Show Episode Guide